Unexpectedly Unexpected Again
by Ami670
Summary: Sequel to my first Adventure Time story "Unexpected". It has been 5 years since Fionna and Gumball AND having 2 children. Now, Gumball and Fionna have another child! Rated M ONLY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER while the rest are rated T. Edit: This story is only having 2 chapters, I'm really sorry. FINISHED. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah! The story is up! I'm excited and I wonder how this chapter is gonna be! Well, looking at the word count, it was 623 words! WHY DO I WRITE SO SHORT! Now, the word count is SO VERY LARGE. LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL. But this is interesting, I think. Okay, this chapter is only rated M. The rest of the chapters are rated T.  
**

**Please read.  
**

**And, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :)  
**

* * *

It has been 5 years since I got married to Prince Gumball. And I have 2 kids that are 5 years old right now.

Anyway, Gumball and I are sleeping right now.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"MOTHER!"

"FATHER!"

I mentally groaned. Its 6:00 in the morning. Man kids wake up earlier than adults.

"Gumball, get up." I said, shoving Gumball on the shoulder.

"No. Too tired." He said.

"Get up! The kids are up!" I said. "They'll think you're lazy!"

"Fine." Gumball said, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor.

I giggled.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"MOTHER!"

"FATHER!"

"We're coming!" I said. "You're lazy father won't get up!"

Gumball giggled. And I could hear the kids giggling too.

"Okay, okay. I'm up!" He said.

The kids then ran into the room.

"Yay!" The kids and I said.

Gumball groaned.

"Grr. Kids have all the fun." Gumball says to himself.

As a family, we slowly walk down the stairs to main space.

"Hey, sis. I wonder…" Blowpop says.

"What?" Fiona says to Blowpop.

"I wonder if mom and dad have another child." Blowpop says.

Gumball looks at me.

"Gumball." I say.

"Yeah?" He says back.

"We made a deal 5 years ago. Its almost expiring." I said.

"Okay. Tonight though." Gumball says back to me. "Whats tonight?" Blowpop asks.

"Nothing…" I say, gritting my teeth at the end.

"You're up to something." Fiona says.

"No we're not…" Gumball and I say together.

"Oh, now we know!" The kids said, giggling at the end.

I blushed, and softly giggled. Kids. They are just so nosy.

"Okay. Do you want to hear?" Gumball says.

"Yeah!" The kids said, happy.

"Dad and I are trying to have a baby. Tonight though." I say. "Do us a big favor and go to sleep when we say or no baby."

The kids groaned.

"Okay. We'll use pills to knock us out to sleep." Fiona says.

"Just. Go. To. Sleep. Or. No. Baby." I say.

"Sure mother." The kids say.

"Sure mother." Gumball says, mimicking the kids.

We both then laugh. While the kids look at us like we're crazy.

_**Later that night…**_

It was night. The kids are asleep. Perfect. I was on the bed, waiting for Gumball to come. Just then, Gumball is done what he was doing.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say, seductively.

Gumball then unbuttons his shirt. I then take off all my clothes, but kept on my underwear. Gumball did the same. He jumps on the bed, and goes toward me. I softly moan.

Then he kisses me. He soft kiss. I missed that 5 years ago. We softly kiss until Gumball softly pushes me on the bed. We both lean closer to the bed, still continuing.

I then started to take off my bra, but was stopped by Gumball.

"Can I do it?" Gumball moans.

"Yeah." I say, in pleasure.

I let Gumball take off my bra, exposing my breasts. I chuckle very nervous. So does Gumball.

I start to take off my panties. But once again, Gumball did it.

"Hey." I moan.

"Ha ha!" Gumball says.

I glare at him. To get revenge, I pull down his boxers. And then I stick out my tongue.

"Gotcha!" I said.

All he did was glare. Then, he starting sucking on my neck. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around him. I moaned.

Then, he started sucking on my nipples. I moaned in pleasure.

"Keep doing it!" I screamed.

"Yeah!" He screamed back.

Then, he stuck his penis in my vagina. Now, I was excited. I moaned in pleasure.

"Harder…" I moaned.

"You sure?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. Really hard." I moaned.

He commanded what I ordered.

"I love you." I moaned back.

"I love you too." He said back.

And then, we continued until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Done! What do you think of this chapter? Its possibly the shortest one I wrote. But however, this time there is the sex scene. THERE YOU GO!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Ami670  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GUYS AND GIRLS WANTED AN UPDATE, YOU GOT AN UPDATE MOTHER FUCKERS :D. I managed to write this chapter becuz I'm fucking AWESOMEEEEEE.  
**

**Final chapter. Please review.  
**

**Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D  
**

* * *

_8 weeks later…_

8 weeks has passed. Still nothing interesting. But anyways, I sat with my husband Gumball on the couch. Our kids, Fiona and Blowpop, were with their pet companions Lady Cake and Lord Monocake.

"Oh, hi Fionna." Gumball said into my ear, making me shudder a bit.

"Oh, hey Gumball." I said, feeling like barf.

I had a really bad feeling in my stomach. Morning sickness. So I ran out of the room and went to the bathroom.

"Fionna?" Gumball called out.

"Mom?" The children called out.

Then I when I got in the bathroom, I started puking at the toilet bowl. I gasped for air, as I finished puking. I immediately flushed the barfs away. I moaned.

Suddenly, I heard Gumball's and our children's footsteps. They soon entered the bathroom.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Fiona asked.

I was going to say something, but it happened again. I barfed again, and it was longer.

They tsked. Gumball bent down and rubbed my back. I moaned in the toilet bowl. I gently lifted my head off of it.

"Fi, you okay?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Did you eat anything?" He asked again.

"I didn't eat at all today."

"Hope you're not pregnant."

I winced. Wait, did he say that I hope I'm not pregnant? I am pregnant! Gumball knows. The kids don't know! He just said that to make the kids think that until I say it.

But, I wanted to make sure. I asked nicely if they would go and they went away.

I locked the door to the bathroom, just in case. I went in the cabinets and found a pregnancy test. I then sat on the sink counter and read the instructions on the box. The box said if one blue line appeared I wasn't pregnant, but if there were two lines on it, I was. It also said that I would only have to wait one minute for my answer. I then opened the box and did the instructions. Only thirty seconds had passed. But it felt like thirty minutes. I just stared at the pregnancy test. Waiting for my answer. Sweat ran down my forehead and thoughts ran through my mind. A minute had finally passed... My answer was...two blue lines.  
My eyes widened. I am pregnant! I felt tears coming down my face, while smiling.

"Hey guys." I said.

In 20 seconds, they're back. Wow, they are fast.

"Yes, mom?" Blowpop and Fiona asked.

"I need to tell you guys something…"

"What is it mommy?" Blowpop asked.

I looked at Gumball. He was smiling.

"Your going to have a brother or a sister…"

Blowpop and Fiona just stood there. They looked at each other, then me. And this lasted for 1 minute until Blowpop shouted,

"OMG! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Blowpop screeched at the top of his lungs.

Gumball, Fiona, and I covered our ears, while smiling.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Fiona said.

I got up and went to Gumball. I wrapped myself around him. I softly kissed his soft, pink lips.

"I love you Gumball." I said.

"I love you too, Fionna." He said.

We went back to kissing. Shit, the kids are watching.

"AIN'T GOT NO TIME FOR THAT!" Our kids screamed.

We all laughed.

* * *

**Well, the story is over now. The end. You're wondering why. Why? Its because of school. It starts on the 22nd of August. God, that sucks.**

**Anyway, please review. I LOVE REVIEWS.  
**

**Also, I'm working on ch. 3 for "We're having a baby". And, "I'll Find You", "Seven Minutes in Heaven", and "Knocked Up: Again" are kinda on hiatus. :P.  
**

**Please review.  
**

**Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D!  
**


End file.
